rambofandomcom-20200213-history
MAC-10
'' The MAC-10'' (sometimes M-10) is an American submachine gun chambered for the powerful .45 ACP pistol cartridge. It was seen equipped with a mock suppressor and was Co Bao's primary weapon alongside the AKM, although this suppressor was not genuine judging by its appearance and and the muzzle flash was likely added-in during post-production to simulate gunfire, although a real suppressor would stop the muzzle flash. MAC-10 stands for Military Armament Corporation Model 10. The gun is a highly compact, blowback-operated machine pistol developed by Gordon B. Ingram in 1964. It is not to be confused with the MAC-11, which is essentially the same gun, except it is subcompact and chambered for the .380 ACP cartridge, the scaled-down 9mm cartridge. It was only seen in one of the Rambo films, Rambo: First Blood Part II. Suppressor The primary reason for the gun being recognized in the first place was its revolutionary suppressor. This suppressor had a two-stage design, with the first stage being larger than the second, its purpose to house material to baffle air from rushing into the barrel directly. This uniquely shaped suppressor gave the MAC-10 a very distinctive look. It was also very quiet, to the point that the bolt could be heard cycling, along with the suppressed report of the weapon's discharge; however, only if subsonic rounds were used. The suppressor also created a place to hold the weapon; this, combined with the weight it added, made the weapon easier to control. During the 1970s the United States placed restrictions on the exportation of suppressors, and a number of countries canceled their orders as the suppressor was one of its main selling points. This was one factor that led to the bankruptcy of Military Armament Corporation, another being the company's failure to recognize the private market. The original Sionics suppressor is 11.44 inches in length, 2.13 inches in overall diameter, and weighs 1.20 pounds. The M3 "Grease gun" and the MAC-10 were essentially the replacements for the Thompson submachine gun, which was expensive to produce and heavy. The MAC-10 was cheap and practical for combat, and also allowed for use of a suppressor. The MAC-10 also utilizes the magazine being held in the trigger, as the Uzi did, to make it easier to reload in the dark. Rambo: First Blood Part II Co Bao, John Rambo's guide and assistant in the sequel, primarily used the 7.62x39mm AKM assault rifle as her main weapon. But she also was seen with a supressed MAC-10 when she went to rescue Rambo from captivity at a Soviet/Vietnamese prison camp for POWs. She used it to fend off the NVA troops, killing several in the process, mostly the people in the shack Rambo was held in. She left the camp with it and was seen carrying it when she was shot and killed by Lieutenant Tay and his men. It is unknown why she switched weapons in the first place, although this was presumably because the MAC-10 was lighter and easier to conceal, and it also had the opportunity to be completely silenced when fired. Category:Weapons Category:Rambo: First Blood Part II Weapons Category:Rambo: First Blood Part II